prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Tategami Aoi
is one of the five main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year middle school student who loves to sing. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Aoi's alter ego is and she is based off ice cream and lions. Her catchphrases are and Bio Appearance Aoi has short but wild-looking dark blue hair with tented bangs and a yellow ribbon on top of her head. Her eyes match her hair. She wears a white top beneath a dark blue leather jacket with a tiny gold crown pinned on the lapel, along with a light blue tutu and a pair of black and white sneakers with blue stockings. As Cure Gelato, her hair grows in length to resemble a messy blue lions mane while she gains short forelocks and thicker bangs. On top of her head are light blue lion ears and a gold crown with a scoop of white and light blue ice cream. Her earrings are gold crowns, and she gains a fang on the side of her mouth. Her attire consists of a blue jacket with yellow cuff and lapel and a thick, loose collar with fluffy trim and a sky blue choker. Her balloon skirt is split into two designs with fluffy trim on top, one side is sky blue with white swirls, while the other is pale cream. Sticking out from the bottom is a blue lions tail, while her Sweets Pact rests on a light blue ruffled bow on the left hip. Her blue gloves are thick with a yellow rectangle on top of the hand. She wears thick blue and white ankle-length boots with sky blue socks, with the right one pulled up to the thigh and the left one worn above the ankle. Her Patisserie outfit includes blue boots with a slightly darker ribbon, a blue ribbon on her hat to match the stripes on her sleeves, and a blue, loose ribbon on the chest. Personality She is an enthusiastic second year middle school student who loves freedom. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Due to her love for singing, she is the vocalist of a rock band. When it comes to making sweets, Aoi is in charge of parts that make use of her muscular strength and support one's shape. Relationships Etymology - means "stand" while means "god". However, when combined together, it means "spirit". means "blue" (青い) which probably has something to do with her signature color. Cure Gelato is Italian for ice cream. History Cure Gelato With Freedom and Passion! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Gelato! Is Complete! 自由と情熱を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアジェラート！できあがり！ Jiyū to Jōnetsu wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Jerāto! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aoi. She transforms using the phrase "Cure A La Mode・Decoration!". Transformations Attacks Songs Duets Trivia *Cure Gelato is the fifth Cure in the franchise to not have an English name as Gelato is Italian for "Ice Cream". The first four were Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin), Cure Rosetta (Italian) and Cure Felice (Italian). *She is the second Blue Cure to join the team as the third member. The first one was Cure Beat from Suite Pretty Cure♪. Gallery :Main Page: Tategami Aoi/Image Gallery References Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters Category:Main characters